Fruits Basket à Intervilles !
by Mai-chan6
Summary: Fic complètement nulle, autant vous prévenir XD Vous voulez savoir ce que ça donne quand tous les persos sont réunis dans une arène ? Eh bien pour ça lisez ma fic nn


**Titre** : FRUITS BASKET A INTERVILLES

**Auteur : **mai-chan 6

**Chapitre : **1 - L'arrivée

**Genre : **Humour

**Disclamer** : les personnages de Fruits Basket ne m'appartiennent pas, ni le concept de l'émission « intervilles »

**Histoire : **Quand les persos de Furuba sont invités ou traînés de force dans cette émission, ça démange un peu beaucoup n..n

**Arisa** : Bonsoir à toutes et à tous ! Bienvenue à Oshiga !

**Public** : OUEEEEEEEEEEEEE !

**Arisa** : Ce soir deux équipes, l'équipe Nezumi, les bleus et l'équipe Neko, les rouges, vont s'affronter dans l'arène pour notre plus grand plaisir ! Moi et ma très chère Saki allons vous commenter ce magnifique jeu.

**Saki** : Bonsoir à tous !

**Public** : OUEEEEEEEEEEEE !

**Saki** : Je serais la supportrice de l'équipe bleu. ferme les yeux Je sens de très bonnes ondes émanés d'eux, c'est nous qui allons gagné.

**Arisa** : Et moi je supporte les rouges. Mais peu importe ce que tu dis Saki, c'est les rouges qui vont gagner ! Et maintenant accueillons les joueurs, acclamez-les !

**Public** : OUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !

_Plusieurs personnes rentrent dans l'arène. Tout d'abord Shigure et Ayame tout joyeux qui font de grands signes au public. Suivi par autres 18 personnes qui font plutôt la tête, en effet ils ont été emmenés de force par Shigure et Aya-chan._

**Kyo** : Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? On est où là ?

**Shigure & Ayame** : N'est-ce pas magnifique mon petit Kyo ? Nous sommes les stars de la soirée ! HA HA !

**Kagura** : Oh Kyo ! J'espère qu'on sera ensemble.

**Kyo** : Glups ! Au secours…

**Yuki** : Mais pourquoi je suis venu, pourquoi je les ai écouté ? J'aurais dû me défendre…

**Kakeru** : Oh mon Yun Yun ! _passe son bras autour de cou du prince._ Qu'est-ce que je suis content d'être ici avec toi.

**Kimi** : Moi aussi, je suis heureuse d'être avec vous tous !

**Machi** : … _les suit silencieusement_

**Nao** : Mais… Mais… Tout ceci n'est pas sérieux, on ne devrait pas être ici !

**Tohru **_émerveillée_ : WOOUUUAAA ! C'est vraiment trop beau !

**Momiji**_ tenant la main de Tohru_ : Oui, en plus y a tous pleins de jeux partout ! Regarde !

**Tohru** : Oh oui, on va bien s'amuser. Tu n'es pas d'accord Kisa ? n..n

**Kisa** : Oui grande sœur ! _sourit_ _et part s'aggriper à l'autre main de Tohru._

**Hiro** : Fais attention quand même Kisa, je ne voudrais pas que tu te blesses. Tout ça à l'air plutôt étrange…

**Ritsu** _un peu inquiet_ : Pourvu que mon équipe ne perde pas à cause de moi…

**Haru** : Je me demande s'ils ont du bœuf au gingembre... Au fait Rin, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ?

**Rin** _qui tient la main de Haru_ : Je ne sais pas, c'est toi qui m'a demandé de venir parce que l'autre pervers te l'a demandé.

**Haru** : Ah oui, c'est vrai...

**Hatori** : Humm… Quelle ambiance, c'est vraiment bruyant ici.

**Akito** : Oui, et je n'aime pas ça moi.

**Kureno** : Ne t'en fais pas, tout cela sera vite terminé.

**Motoko** -- _pensées : Mais pourquoi je suis venue moi ? Je ne m'entends avec personne, Yuki ne m'a même pas adressé la parole et reste aux côtés du démon… Et la sorcière est là aussi… Je sens qu'elle m'observe…_

**Arisa** : Eh bien maintenant, nous allons vous donner la composition des équipes. Alors équipe Neko, rouge : Kyo, Momiji, Tohru, Hiro, Shigure, Ritsu, Akito, Kureno, Hatori et Motoko.

**Saki** : Et maintenant l'équipe bleu : Yuki, Ayame, Haru, Rin, Kisa, Kagura, Machi, Kakeru, Nao et Kimi.

_Ils se séparèrent en deux groupes distincts._

**Arisa** : Les neko à gauche de l'arène, et les nezumi à droite, faites donc connaissance n..n.

Côté équipe rouge

**Shigure** : Je suis le plus vieux alors c'est moi qui commande, niark niark

**Kyo** : Hein ? et mais… c'est pas juste !

**Momiji** _saute au coup du neko_ : Youpiiii ! Je suis content d'être avec toi Kyo !

**Kyo** : Eh sale gamin, lâche moi !

**Momiji** _lâche Kyo et va pleurer dans les bras de Tohru_ : Ouinnnn ! Kyo m'a frappé !

**Akito** _regard noir_ : On n'a pas intérêt à perdre… Je déteste la défaite èé

**Ritsu** : Je vais tout faire pour ne pas vous gêner.

**Hiro** _en croisant les bras, et sur un ton insolant_ : Eh ben, on est mal parti…

**Kureno** : …

**Hatori** : Ne faites pas trop les zouaves tout de même. Je ne veux pas de blesser.

**Motoko** – _pensées : Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Je suis même pas dans l'équipe de mon Prince T..T_

De l'autre côté de l'arène, avec l'équipe bleu

**Ayame** : HAHAHA ! Mon cher petit frère que je suis heureux ! Nous allons faire équipe ensemble. Nos liens vont enfin se resserrer. _étoiles dans les yeux_

**Kakeru** _prends Yuki dans ses bras :_ Ouais Yun Yuuuun ! On est ensemble, c'est trop génial !

**Kimi** : Oui, tous le membres su comité sont dans la même équipe quelle joie ! _rougit de bonheur_

**Yuki** -- _pensées : Mais c'est pas vrai, c'est un cauchemar, j'en suis sur, c'est un cauchemar et je en vais pas tarder à me réveiller…_

**Machi** _regarde la scène tout en restant muette _: …

**Nao** – _pensées : Il fallait que je me retrouve avec Lui. Dire que j'aurais pu passer un petit moment avec Motoko… rougis à cette idée, et serra les dents_

**Kagura** – On non je ne suis pas avec mon Kyo d'amour. a les larmes aux yeux en regardant Kyo de l'autre côté de l'arène

**Kisa** – Snif… Et moi je ne suis pas avec grande sœur, ni avec Hiro…

_Se prennent toutes les deux dans les bras et commencent à pleurer (HS : XD)_

**Haru** – Humm… Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais j'espère qu'il y a quelque chose à manger.

**Rin** – Tu viens juste de manger Haru… Je ne sais pas ce que c'est comme jeu, mais je suis contente d'être avec toi lui prend la main.

**Haru** – Moi aussi. _sourire_ _(HS : Je suis sûre que t'es trop bo mon Haru quand tu souris !)_

**Arisa** : Eh bien apparemment tout le monde a fait connaissance, le jeu va pouvoir commencer !

**Saki** : Nous allons tout de suis débuter avec la première épreuve !

**Arisa** : DJ Minné, lancez la musique !

**Minné** _(en haut de sa tour)_ : Eh c'est parti ! _LALALALALA LALA LA LA_

Et voilà pour le premier chapitre.

Désolée, mais c'est complètement pourri comme histoire XD

Une idée qui m'est passé par là vioup

J'aurais mieux fait de la laisser au fond d'un placard, lol

Bon et bien, que pensez-vous du début ?

C'est nul… Faut pas se voiler la face, allez dite-le ! XD

Je ferais la suite prochainement nn


End file.
